Marionette
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Dark Pit awakens inside a prison cell and doesn't know why or who put him there until it reveals himself. It's the Chaos Kin and it's taken control over Pit! Story contains: torture, gore, non-con elements, and rape!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *Warning* The fic you are about to read contains: Torture, gore, rape, ouchiness, sadness, non-con elements and very very very mild fluff towards the end of the fic. Read and Review**

* * *

His head throbbed in agony as he started coming to. Dark Pit groaned as he slowly opened his heavy lids. He blinked away the heavy fog of unconsciousness away and regained his vision. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and glanced around trying to figure out his whereabouts. He was in a cell. A cold and dimly lit cell which gave off an eerie feeling and a foul stench.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his arms where goosebumps bloomed and glanced around in the darkness.

"Where am I?" He pondered aloud.

He slowly rose from the cold hard ground. As he did, the sound of metal clanked below his feet. He glanced down to find his ankle wrapped in chains. He narrowed his eyes and squat down. Pittoo brought his fingers to the cold metal and trailed his fingers along the restraints, as if not believing it was there. He gripped the shackles then tugged forcefully. The chains clinked and clanked as he pulled but nothing more. He tugged again this time indicating that the chains were connected to the wall behind him.

The dark angel narrowed his eyes again in confusion as he rubbed the back of his head where pain still dwelled. Why did his head hurt so much?

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked himself.

He walked around his cell, trying to find any clues of where he was. However; he found nothing but other empty cells. The room was so dark he couldn't even find where the door was. All he could see was an old pipe with water dripping out. He groaned and walked towards the wall his chain connected to and leaned against it. He folded his arms and closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of all this. The last thing he could recall was sitting underneath a shady apple tree, eating the juicy fruit it produced and waiting for his lighter counterpart to show. That was it. He tried to remember more but it just resulted in a headache.

He didn't know long he sat in the cold dark cell. He was too busy trying to remove the fog from his mind. He may have been unable to recall what happened and how he got there but one thing was for sure; he was a prisoner. Who's? He didn't know. Who would dare to kidnap him? Was this personal or was someone trying to use him to get to someone? If that was the case then it was a waste of time. No one really cared for him and he liked it that way. He liked being alone. He didn't like being bossed around or being told what to do. Which was why he didn't serve any god. He was his own person and he liked it.

However, there was one person that Pittoo's capture would effect. Pit. He was the only one that would come after him. Pit was the one person that Dark Pit allowed himself to be around with. While he was stupid and annoying; he was also cute and charming. He was the only person that Dark Pit cared for. Of course, he would never confess it. He would never show it. And of course he would never show his true feelings for the other.

An eerie creaking sound interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up but found no light or any evidence that a door was opening. He scanned the room but still found nothing. He remained silent and sank into the shadows of his cell. He didn't know who (if anyone) had entered but he didn't want to be detected just yet.

He waited. And waited. No sound came except for the water dripping off the pipes. He narrowed his eyes. He knew someone was in the room with him. He could feel their presence lurking somewhere in the darkness.

"I know you're there." Dark Pit said, growing annoyed.

No one replied but he knew that they were there. He could hear them breathing and feel their eyes on him.

Dark Pit folded his arms and scoffed. "Are you going to watch me like a creep? Or are you going to tell me why the hell I'm here?"

Silence was his only answer.

"Okay, this is annoying." Dark Pit snapped. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?"

Still nothing.

Dark Pit was getting pissed but he didn't want whoever was watching him to see. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall as he stared back into the darkness.

"I don't know why you kidnapped me or what you think to accomplish but it's not going to work."

"Is that so?" The person replied too softly to be considered a whisper.

"Wow, you actually replied." Pittoo sneered

"Are you afraid?"

"Why would I be?"

"You don't know where you are or who has you. For all you know, no one even knows where you are."

"So what? I'll figure something out."

"Do you truly think so?"

Dark Pit nodded.

"You won't leave."

Dark Pit quirked a brow. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I have this."

The door to his prison opened and the next thing he saw was a body pushed out of the darkness. Dark Pit's eyes widened as he recognized the body.

"Pit!" Dark Pit got up from the ground and tried to make his way towards the other but his chains wouldn't allow him to budge past its limit.

Pit glanced up and saw Pittoo. Worry and concern flashed through his eyes.

"Pittoo!" He got up and scrambled to his feet to get to him. He ran straight into Pittoo's arms and held him close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pit. Are you?" He held him close.

Pit nodded. He glanced back at the open prison door. "What do you want with us?"

The person said nothing. They shut the door and left.

The two angels were silent as they waited to make sure that the coast was clear. Pit glanced up at Pittoo, fear dwelling in his blue orbs.

"Pittoo, what's going on?" He asked his darker counterpart.

Dark Pit gazed down at Pit. His hold on Pit tightened a little. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Pit shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even remember what happened. The last thing I remember was training the troops then it's all blurry."

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes. "You were with the troops when you were supposed to meet me under the apple tree?"

"I was?" Pit looked at him confused before he shrugged. "I guess I forgot."

Dark Pit cocked his head to the side. "You forgot? You made these plans with _me_. Rather, you fucking begged me to agree to hang out with you."

Pit narrowed his eyes and pulled away. "I didn't beg you. You're making yourself sound like you're all high and mighty and above me! Which you're not!" He got up and walked towards the bars.

All Pittoo could do was watch him in confusion. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall again. His eyes were fixated on Pit as he paced around the prison. He couldn't help but feel something was off. He didn't know what this feeling stirring inside him was but he knew Pit was the source of it.

It was strange. Pit had forgotten about their plans? Pit never forgot when it came to plans with Pittoo. And Pit _literally_ begged for him to hang out with him. He had asked Pittoo to go with him to the theatre to see the comedy that was being put on by some humans. Pit really wanted to go and see it but he wanted Pittoo to go with him as his date. Naturally, Dark Pit became beet red and refused. Pit ended up wrapping his arms around Pittoo's waist and begged him to go. After nothing but relentless pleading and begging, Pittoo agreed. Pit ended up jumping for joy and hugged him tightly and informed the other to meet him under the apple tree. For Pit to completely forget and then snap at him was odd.

"Look, Pittoo-"Pit's sigh pulled the darker boy from his thoughts and peered up at him. "-we gotta get out of here somehow."

"I agree." Dark Pit replied but then pointed to his feet. "But I'm chained up here. Even if that door is wide open I won't be able to leave unless we find a way to get me out of these."

Pit glanced down at the shackles around Pittoo's bare feet. He brought his finger to his lip and started thinking.

"We need to find something we can use to pick the lock on the shackles then." Pit began to look around the cell.

Pittoo raised a brow again. "And you know how to do that?"

Pit nodded.

"And how do you know?"

"I read about it."

Dark Pit's eyes widened. His body jerked up into a defensive stance. His black wings opened as he looked like a bird ready to attack.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Pit turned around and looked at Dark Pit confused. "Pittoo, it's me."

"Bullshit! I don't know who the hell you are but you're _not_ Pit!"

The innocent look on Pit's face slowly morphed into a sinister smirk. He stood tall and gazed at the other. "So, you figured it out?"

"No shit! The real Pit can't read!"

"I guess I should've observed the boy a bit more. I thought I was doing a good job."

"Where's the real Pit?" Dark Pit demanded.

The imposter grinned and pointed to himself. "This is the real Pit, at least body wise."

Dark Pit's eyes widened as he watched the white in Pit's eyes began to yellow and the blue twisted into a blood red.

"You're-"

"The Chaos Kin" Pit answered in a tone too dark to be considered his own.

Dark Pit growled and lunged after the other but he forgot about the chains around his ankle and fell. He quickly got back up and glared hatefully at the other.

"How're you even alive? We killed you!"

Pit raised a brow and continued to smirk. "Or so you thought." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyways. What matters is your situation."

Dark Pit balled his fists. "Why do you even have Pit? Let him go!"

"No"

"What the fuck do you even want him for?"

"I want him for my revenge. He should've stayed asleep inside the ring I trapped his soul in but no. Somehow he awoken and interfered with my plans. Then you joined in and both defeated me! I wasn't going to let him win! That's why I made sure that if I went down then someone else was going down with me. You were the closest one so I snatched you. Of course, the stupid boy went after you and saved you! Once again he messed with my plans! You were supposed to be mine! But he got in my way! So now I'm taking my revenge!"

"Then what do you want with me?"

Pit's grin turned twisted and he strolled over to him. Dark Pit stood his ground as Pit's body grew closer towards him. His controlled counterpart began to caress Pittoo's cheek which he recoiled from. The controlled angel grabbed his chin forcefully.

"You are the perfect specimen for my revenge."

"Why would I be? Wouldn't Palutena make a better target?" Dark Pit inquired as he pushed the other away.

"The goddess is unreachable at the moment and even if she was I would still use you. It will destroy him more if I use you."

"Why? Pit cares about Palutena more than anything in the world." It hurt him to say but he knew it was true.

Chaos Pit threw back his head and laughed. "You actually think that?"

"I don't think, I know."

"That's where you're wrong, Dark Pit. You see, I can tap into his small empty mind. I can hear his thoughts. He's been infatuated with you for a long while."

"You can hear his thoughts?" Dark Pit's cheeks were scarlet.

Chaos Pit nodded. He began to caress along Pittoo's jawline. Dark Pit snarled and tried to recoil but the other's grip was firm. "He's a prisoner inside his own body. All he can do is watch what I do with his body and what I make him do to you." He leaned closer into the other to the point where their lips were almost touching. "I'm going to break you."

"Easier said than done. You won't be able to break me." Dark Pit challenged back.

"We'll see about that." Chaos Pit grinned. He peered over his shoulder and smirked at Pittoo before he opened the cell door and locked it behind. "You're breaking begins now." He said then faded into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the end. This is going to be a three chapter fic. More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This chapter contains torture and slight gore. _**

* * *

_You're not going to break him._ Pit thought to the creature controlling him.

He watched helplessly as his body moved on its own out of the dungeon. Pit tried desperately to regain control but he was trapped inside his own body, his own mind. He had chains holding him as they kept him trapped inside the blackness of his mind. He tried to break free from them but they were heavy and were slowly sucking his soul away.

"Yes, I will." The Chaos Kin replied as he moved Pit's body down the hallway. "He's going to be easy to break."

_No he's not! Pittoo is strong! He won't-_

"He will, Pit. After all, it is you who is going to be doing torturing him."

_T-torture!? Don't you dare use me to hurt him!_

"I dare, little bird. I'm getting my revenge on you and this is what will destroy you!"

_Then just hurt me! Don't bring Pittoo in this!_

"Wow, you really are as stupid as they say. This is how I am going to hurt you! I'm going to make you hurt the one you care deeply for! And you're going to watch as I do it too!"

The Chaos Kin entered one of the rooms in the hallway. Pit gasped in horror for what he saw through his mind's eye. It was a torture chamber. Every torture device you could think of was present inside the room. From an Iron Maiden to the Brazen Bull. There was a foul stench of rotten carcass in the room. If Pit was in control he would've thrown up. Skeletons littered the inside of some devices. Pit had never seen a place so horrifying.

_What is this horrible place?_

"Welcome to my torture chamber, little bird. This is where I force my marionettes to bring their loved ones to torture. You're not the first one who I've done this to and you won't be the last."

_These poor people…_ Pit could feel himself begin to burn with fury. _How could you do such a thing!?_

"It's easy. This is what happens when people get in my way! Now, little bird-"The Chaos Kin dragged Pit's body deeper into the vile room and began looking around at the devices. "Now, which one should we use on your lover?"

_Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE HURT PITTOO!_

"I do dare, little bird." The Chaos Pit placed his hands on his waist and smiled, admiring the beauty the tormenting machines. "What will break him? Maybe the Judas Chair?"

_T-the what?_

Chaos Pit smiled and walked over towards a strange pointed looking chair. "This is the Judas Chair. I place him in the harness above the pointed chair and insert it through his ass then I slowly lower the ropes."

If Pit had his body back he would have lost all the color and thrown up until there was nothing left. The thought of seeing something so horrible, so cruel happen to Pittoo made him want to cry. He couldn't bare it. He couldn't bare to see that happen to him.

_Please, don't do that to him. Please!_

The Chaos Pit grinned. "Hmm, since you asked nicely, I won't. Instead, I'll let you pick what I use to torture him."

_WHAT!? There's no way-_

"Alright then I'll chose! I think the Judas Chair-"

_NO!_

"Then choose little bird. This is the last time I will ask before I pick." He warned

Pit mentally sighed before he glanced around the room from what he could see. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want Pittoo to be harmed but he didn't want the monster controlling him to choose either. If it did then Pittoo would be tortured to the brink of death and Pit couldn't bare to witness it. He couldn't bare to see Pittoo suffer. If he could, he would switch places with Pittoo in a heartbeat but he knew the Chaos Kin wanted Pit to suffer and this was the only way to really do it.

_That one_

* * *

Dark Pit tugged on his restraints, trying to find a weak spot anywhere but he could. The leather cuffs clinging around his wrists were firm. He'd quietly grunt in pain from the nails piercing into his skin as he moved the cuffs. The chains holding his arms up jingled from his movement and cause fresh blood to drip down from his wrists. He would try to move his ankles but he was secured tightly with metal shackles while his feet had been nailed down to a wooden plank.

Pittoo breathed as quietly as he could and tried to hold back any sounds of agony in his throat. A few grunts and groans managed to escape but it couldn't be helped. His back burned with misery as he felt the sharp shards slice into his skin. The Cat O' Nine Tails was relentlessly striking his back. All he heard was the constant crackling of the whip.

Chaos Pit stopped and reeled back the whip. He grinned cruelly as he watched blood cascade down the red toned back of the darker angel. Bleeding red gashes decorated his back. Black feathers painted ruby and heavy breathing complimented the beauty that was Dark Pit's agony.

_He's a thing of beauty, isn't he little bird? _The Chaos Kin asked the trapped angel.

Pit had been silent throughout the whole torture session. He was able to close his mind's eye in attempt to hide from the horror happening. He hated this. He hated to see Pittoo suffer. Despite that the darker boy had yet to break, it was agonizing to watch him.

"You are a lot stronger than I thought. You are in pain yet you are keeping me from seeing just how much." Chaos Pit began to stroll around the hanging body.

Dark Pit said nothing. He kept his gaze to the floor and continued to silently breathe. He watched as sandaled feet stepped in front of him.

Chaos Pit brought the hilt of the whip under Pittoo's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "I wonder how you would've reacted if I had used one of the devices I wanted to use."

"You wanted to use?" Pittoo croaked.

Chaos Pit grinned. "I let the little bird choose what way of torture to use on you and he chose this." He jiggled the whip. "Of course, I didn't think it was good enough so I added the nice accessories on your ankles and wrists. I honestly have a room full of glorious machines I want to use on you."

_He would chose the least harming one. _Pittoo thought to himself.

"Should we continue?" He smiled and walked away.

Dark Pit could hear him walk behind and retrieve what sounded like a bucket. A second later, water was splashed on him. He cried out in sheer pain as his body began to burn again. It took him only a second to realize that there was salt in the water that was poured on him. It sank into his wounds and burned the sensitive flesh. Pittoo tried to hold in the scream scorching in his throat. He was unable to as the water continuously splashed on his flesh.

_STOP IT! STOP!_ Pit internally screamed

"That's it Dark Pit. Scream!" Chaos Pit laughed as he put the bucket down and grabbed a handful of salt from the floor and individually sprinkled it into his injuries.

Dark Pit's scream rose as the salt engrossed into him.

_STOP!_

"STOP IT NOW!" a scream erupted from Pit's throat. He threw the handful of salt onto the ground and ran to the other side of Pittoo and grabbed his face. "Pittoo! Pittoo!"

Dark Pit heaved and glanced up. He blinked in disbelief as he looked into familiar blue orbs. "Pit?"

Tears fell from those eyes and Pittoo knew instantly that this was his Pit. The one he had grown to care for.

"Pittoo! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't want you to get hurt! He has so many horrible things in that room! He was going to use them on you! He was- NGH!" Pit's grip on Pittoo's face withdrew and he retreated to his head. He cried out and slammed into the wall. He felt himself beginning to slip away. He felt the Chaos Kin's clutch tearing him away from his body. He yelped as he was pulled away and thrown back into the heavy chains of his mind.

"Pit!" Dark Pit called out and struggled through his bindings, hissing out in pain.

As soon as Pit looked up, Dark Pit knew his lighter half was gone. The red and yellow eyes of the Chaos Kin had reclaimed the innocent blue.

"The boy is gone." Chaos Pit announced. "And I am in control again!"

_I'll find a way! I'll get control of my body again!_

"I don't know how you did that little bird but I'll make sure you won't be able to again!" He stomped out the dungeon.

Dark Pit couldn't believe what had happened. Pit had managed to break free from the Chaos Kin's hold. He didn't know how but he did. If Pittoo could just find a way to help Pit break out of the monster's hold long enough to free him then he could do the same for Pit.

The door to the dungeon flew open and he heard stomping echo inside the room.

"I'll make you pay little bird!" Chaos Pit snarled.

_What are you going to-NO!_

Dark Pit shrieked as he felt his wings begin to burn. He wiggled and wormed, ignoring the pain from his wrists and ankles. Their pain didn't match up the one he felt on his back. His wings were literally on fire. He felt the living heat consume his soft feathers and turn them into ashes.

_STOP! STOP PLEASE!_

The Chaos Kin did nothing but watch in pleasure as the flames ate up Pittoo's wings. He closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to the angel scream in agony like it was music to his ears. He opened them up in time to see the feathers had literally been burned up and the flame was now attacking his bones.

_NO! PITTOO!"_

"Have you learned your lesson little bird?" The Chaos Kin asked.

Pit sighed in defeat. _Yes. Please, put out the fire._

He grinned and picked up the water bucket he'd brought. He splashed it onto the flames, extinguishing them. Dark Pit's screaming ceased and his body collapsed, having his restrains being the only thing keeping him up.

The Chaos Kin involuntary made Pit walk around to face Pittoo. He gripped the boy's jaw and forced his chin up. Dark Pit was unconscious but pain was very much still present on his face.

_Pittoo…_

"I hold the reigns here little bird. I don't know how you managed to push me aside and take over but I promise if you do, your lover here will pay for it. Worse than losing his wings."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Pittoo ;_; **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter contains rape, torture and gore.**

* * *

Pain. That was the only feeling he had when he woke up. His body was trembling from the amount still engrossed in him. His back still burnt and was sore from the whipping and the fire. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned from the headache he was gaining. He didn't bother to move. The chains were the only thing keeping his body a lift. His throat was sore from screaming and dry from the lack of hydration.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the bone of his wing sticking out. He couldn't believe that his wings had been burned off. He felt the familiar sting of agony when he saw Pit's wings in this same state. It was the second time that monster had been the cause of scorched feathers. He felt empty, incomplete, worse now than ever. He honestly couldn't tell which feeling was worse. This emptiness for the loss of his wings or the anguish knowing this was all to make Pit suffer.

The dungeon door creaked open. The sound of footsteps echoed around him. He slowly lifted his head and glared deadly daggers at the creature controlling Pit. Chaos Pit smirked as he strolled in.

"I thought you'd never wake-up. You've been asleep for two days."

Dark Pit said nothing.

"I wouldn't normally do this to my victims but I do need you alive to continue your torment."

Chaos Pit set down a tray of stale looking food and a bucket down in the floor. He turned around and shut the door, locking it behind him. He walked into the shadows and began fiddling with something that sounded like chains. Within a moment of hearing it, the chains holding him up fell dragging Pittoo down with it.

"I'll give you some time to relieve yourself and eat." He said then turned and left the room.

Pittoo stared after the other. He didn't move until he knew for sure that Chaos Pit had left. He glanced down at his injuries then back at the tray and bucket. He glowered at it then towards the door. The Chaos Kin would make him walk towards the food while he was severely injured. He slowly stood up, wincing and hissing as he did then made his way over to the bucket to relieve himself. When he was finished he glanced down and saw his feet and wrists were bleeding again. His back was still burning like the flame never left and collapsed back onto the ground. He hated this. He hated how weak he felt. He glanced over at the cup of water on the tray. He slowly reached over for it and tried to grasp it. He bit his lips as he gripped it. The nails in his wrists were piercing deeper inside. He ignored it the best he could and bought the cup to his mouth and slowly drank the cold water. When he finished it, he let the cup drop before he made his way against the wall and shut his eyes.

Chaos Pit was in his torture chamber, overlooking each deadly device. He moved Pit's hand gracefully over each machine like it was something sacred.

"Which one to use next?" He pondered aloud. "What do you think little bird?"

_None. Just leave Pittoo alone._

"I don't think so. I need something that will really him scream-"A thought crossed the monster's mind. "-or better yet I need to take something from him, or better yet from you."

_What can you take from me that's from Pittoo?_

A twisted grin spread across his face. "Watch and you'll find out."

Dark Pit had just began to doze off when he heard the door to the dungeon opened. He watched as the imposter walked inside his cell with something hiding behind his back. Probably another torture device. Before Pittoo could react, Chaos Pit held out a rag and covered his nose and mouth. Dark Pit cursed silently to himself for not acting quicker before he passed out.

When he finally came to, he knew something was off. All throughout his body was nothing but pain flowing inside him like a river. His arms were bound behind his back, attached to a chain that ran from his wrists to a securing point above, his arms were lifted behind him until he was forced to bend forward. He glanced at his feet to find them bleeding but free of nails and wood. However; his ankles were secured in cuffs that were attached to a bar which enforced them apart.

He gasped as he realized what was going on. This was a strappado bondage and his feet were in a spreader bar.

He knew what this was and deep down inside, he was afraid of it. This was a form of BDSM. One that he often found himself pleasuring to with the idea of Pit being the victim. This, however, was different. This was real. This wasn't to be role playing fun. It was meant to be torture and he was the victim.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Pittoo's head shot up. Chaos Pit walked into his cell with a cruel smirk.

"You can seal away your fear inside that mask all you want but your eyes betray you. I can see you're frightened."

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes. "I'm not afraid."

"You're not convincing me." He strolled over towards him. He walked behind the bound boy and let his hands rest on his waist.

Dark Pit growled and squirmed, trying to break away from the other.

Chaos Pit paid no mind to him. Instead, he simply admired the view of the bound boy. He soaked in the sight of the burnt wings still helplessly dangling from the red gashed back. His eyes fell to the strong arms attached to the restraints. He bit his lip as he leered at the firm ass that stuck out. He let his hands slide from Pittoo's waist and grope the meaty ass.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Dark Pit snarled tried to find some way to push the other way. He let out a shaky gasp when he felt those familiar yet foreign hands dip into his undershorts and pull them down just above his knees.

"I'm going to do whatever I want to you." Chaos Pit cooed as he brought his fingers to Pittoo's entrance and began to tease it.

Dark Pit gasped and began to flail once he felt fingers insert inside him. He hissed and growled, cursing and threatening the imposter to stop. Of course, they all fell onto deaf ears.

Chaos Pit pressed another finger inside then harshly dragged his nails on the bottom walls. He knew Pittoo felt it when he saw the angel tense up and muffle a hiss. He grinned sadistically as he continued the motion all the while, ignoring Pit's pleas.

_Stop! Stop this! Don't do this to Pittoo! Please!_

The more Pit begged and pleaded, the harder and deeper the Chaos Kin went. He smirked viciously as he heard the pained cries coming from Pittoo. The darker boy tried desperately to conceal his pain but to no prevail. The Chaos Kin decided that now would be the time to totally and utterly shatter him. He took out his fingers then slid down Pit's shorts before taking position.

_No! Don't! Please don't!_

"I'm going to take what you both longed for! I'm going to destroy you both at the same time! Watch little bird! Watch as I take the boy you've wanted for so long! Watch as I make him mine!" Chaos Pit shouted then forced his length all the way into Pittoo.

The dark angel shrieked as he was penetrated. He felt the inside of his walls tear apart. He couldn't push back the scream that left his throat nor the tears that fell from his eyes. He couldn't even fight back the monster that was raping him. All he could do was endure it and he hated it.

Pit watched in horror from the prison inside his mind as his body was forcing it's way into Pittoo. If he had his body back he would be falling apart. Tears would be raining down from his eyes and his heart would shatter until it was beyond repair. If he had his body-wait! He could stop this somehow! He just had to break free from the monster's hold! He pushed and fought back against the chains that held him prisoner. They were heavy and were weighing down on him but he endured. He had to break free! He had to save Pittoo!

The Chaos Kin noticed this and stopped in his thrusting. He growled and harshly pulled out of Pittoo, releasing a flow of blood to drip down his inner thighs. The Chaos Kin walked out of the cell and retrieved an ax from the shadows.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson little bird! I warned you about trying to free yourself and now I'm going to make your lover pay again!" He screeched. He marched up to Pittoo and brought the weapon to his right arm before he hacked it off.

Dark Pit screamed at the top of his lungs as his limb was slashed off.

_PITTOO! _Pit screeched nearly as loud as his dark counterpart.

The Chaos Kin laughed as he resumed his position and thrusted back into Pittoo causing him to scream twice as loud.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT PITTOO ANYMORE!" Pit screeched as he managed to break from his restraints and temporarily overthrow the Chaos Kin. He pulled out of Pittoo ran to the other side of the bound angel. He knelt down in front of the other and held his face in his trembling hands. "Pittoo?! Pittoo!?"

"Pit…"Dark Pit sobbed. He glanced up and looked at Pit. Tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pittoo! I'm so so-"

"D-don't…we need to destroy it!"

"But Pittoo-"

"NO FUCKING BUTS! T-tell me…how you did it…with…P-palu-"

"-NGH!" Pit grasped his head as he felt the monster trying to take control over him again. "H-head! He's above my head!"

_Controlling you like a marionette!_ Pittoo thought.

"Hurry Pit! U-unchain me!"

"Ngh!" Pit opened an eye and looked for the ax. He struggled to grip it, fighting with the Chaos Kin for control. He grabbed the ax and sliced it against the chains holding Pittoo's decapitated arm as well as he bound one. He managed to cut through the chains, freeing Pittoo just before the Chaos Kin took over.

"You will pay for this little bird! Your lover will-"

Dark Pit hastily picked up the ax and sliced the air above Pit's head. A high pitched screech came from the empty air and out of nowhere the spider-like scorpion of the Chaos Kin appeared.

Pittoo narrowed his eyes and looked at the creature spitefully. He freed himself from the spreader bar and lunged to attack the creature but it was too late. Dark Pit was too slow and the Chaos Kin attacked him first. He brought one of his sharp legs and stabbed it through the dark angel. Pittoo's eyes widened as the realization hit. He'd been stabbed. Right through the lung. As soon as the Chaos Kin withdrew his leg, Pittoo collapsed onto the ground.

"PITTOO!" Pit screeched as tears broke from his eyes. He watched in pure horror as blood gushed out from the injury and rushed down his sides. Pit quickly acted, picking up the fallen ax and charged after the Chaos Kin.

The creature looked over at Pit and attacked back. Pit was fueled with anger and scorn for the creature. He did this to them! He hurt Pittoo! He whipped him! Burned his wings off! Raped him! Cut off his arm and stab him in the chest! He had to end it. He had to destroy it!

He ran towards the creature, wielding the ax. He dodged out of the way as monster tried to take hold of him again. He ran back and slashed it's legs off. The Chaos Kin screeched as it scrambled to stay up. Pit slashed through the other set and watched as it flailed helplessly. He dismissed the guilt that wanted to surface. He couldn't feel sorry for this thing. Not after what it did. He stood in front of the monster, it's one eye meeting his enraged blue eyes.

"You said Pittoo was weak, that he was easy to break but you were wrong. You tortured him non-stop and he never did. You burned his wings off. You raped him. You cut off his arm and he still fought back! I cut off yours and here you are acting like a helpless creature! Pittoo isn't weak! You are! And I am no longer your little bird to keep trapped inside my own body! I'm in control again!" With that he brought the ax down on the monster and split open it's head.

Pit watched as the life left the monster. He knew it was over. It wasn't much of a fight. Nothing that compared to the last time he dealt with him. Pit knew, though, that the Chaos Kin hadn't had time to fully recover from revival, however it managed that. It was still weak despite how strongly it held onto him.

Pit turned away from the creature and ran towards Pittoo. His heart shattered as he took in Pittoo's state. The ruby liquid nearly claiming his chest. It oozed out his mouth, wrist and feet. He was gasping for breath and coughing up blood.

The light angel fell to his knees and wept as he took in the other.

"Pittoo!" Pit wept.

Dark Pit glanced up at him but said nothing as he gasped for air.

"Pittoo, I'm so sorry! I-I'm gonna save you!"

Dark Pit barely managed a smile as he gasped desperately for air. He brought his hand up and motioned Pit to lean in. Pit sniffled and obeyed. He looked deeply into the red eyes that were slowly fading.

"I'm...not…gonna…die…without-" Pittoo gasped and reached up and claimed his lips.

The kiss didn't last. Pittoo coughed up blood which ruined the kiss but he didn't care. He had kissed Pit and now he could die knowing he at least did that. His vision blurred and his body went limp. He felt his soul slowly leave his body. The last thing he heard was Pit calling out for him.

He didn't know where he was but he heard someone calling out to him. He felt something grab him and pull him up. He slowly lifted his eyelids and found himself in a room. One that was very familiar to him. It was Pit's. What the? Why was he here? He died. Why was he in Pit's room? Maybe he was dead and this was his heaven?

He groaned and slowly shifted in the large comfy bed. He noticed that there was no pain pulsing through his body. He slowly sat up and immediately froze. He quickly retrieved his arms and saw that they were both there, completely healed. He had to be dead. He had lost his arm yet here it was.

He threw the covers off his body and saw his bare chest was healed. No sign that he had been stabbed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his black wings were there too, completely healed. Did Pit manage to save him again? Did he have his arm and wings back because Pit brought him to the Rewind Spring, like Pittoo did before?

"What the?" Had this all been a painful nightmare or was he dead? He had no idea what was going on.

He felt something stir beside him in the bed. He glanced over and saw Pit fast asleep beside him. His arm was draped over Pittoo's waist in a protective manner. His breathing was slow, indicating he was in a deep sleep. Pittoo smiled softly and brought his hand down to Pit's face and slowly caressed his soft cheeks.

Pit moaned and smiled in his sleep. His hold over Pittoo's waist tightened and he scooted closer towards the other's body. Dark Pit slowly sank down into the mattress and scooted closer to Pit, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Their noses touched and all Pittoo could do was smile. He pecked the nose touching his and then the partially opened lips.

He didn't know what had happened, whether it was real or not, he couldn't say. What he did know was that he wasn't going to ever let Pit go.

* * *

**A/N: Was it all real or was it just a nightmare? What do you guys think?**

**Thank you for reading this dark fic! I'm sorry for all the ouchies :{**


End file.
